


Good Boy

by AutumnisPrime92



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, NSFW ish, heavily alluded, sex but not really, theres no dicks out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-10 19:26:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12918651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutumnisPrime92/pseuds/AutumnisPrime92
Summary: A prompt from tumblr: Someone says good boy between the sheets.





	Good Boy

**Author's Note:**

> A very very short one shot. Question, should I write smut? I dunno if any of y’all are looking for any. Lemme know, give me suggestions, I’ll decide if so. Enjoy!

If there was one thing P90X and Crossfit had instilled in the two men currently entangled in their own sheets, it was stamina.

“You promised I could top.” Ryan argued, already straddling his counterpart. Shane had imagined their romp would be like every night. Hot, intense, but over quickly just in time for a nice, 7-hour rest. Ryan apparently had other plans.

“I suppose I did. I just assumed it was gonna be one of those I.O.U cards that you give your mom on mother’s day and-”

“Shut up.” The seriousness of the tone and his straight face made Shane listen for once, swallowing his words. Ryan smiled.

“Good boy.” A beat of silence again.

“I’m sorry, did you just call me a good boy? Does this freakish body of a giant in any way resemble a boy to you?” They never could get through a round without arguing about something. It was just how they worked, and they loved it. Ryan rolled his eyes and stopped Shame from talking by kissing him, tongue swiping across his.

“Please, for me?” Ryan gave a slight beg, brown eyes imploring and staring into Shane’s. It made him melt, his resolve crumbling.

“Okay.” He softly sighed, bringing him in for a softer, sweeter kiss. Afterwards, the room became steamy and the small house echoed with squeaks of a mattress that would need to be replaced very soon if they kept up their appetite for each other.


End file.
